


De profundis

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Kink, Bondage, Drama, F/M, Group Sex, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: В ту ночь на крыше Фрэнк успел вовремя. С тех пор у Дьявола Адской кухни есть два хранителя, которых язык не повернется назвать ангелами.Примечание/Предупреждения:групповой секс, найфплей, бладплей, связывание, элементы БДСМ. АУ по отношению к последней серии 2 сезона “Сорвиголовы”. АУ по отношению к сериалу “Защитники”.*De profundis - “Из глубины (к тебе взываю)” - 129 псалом, широко известный в христианской культуре и церковной музыке. По содержанию это покаянная молитва, воззвание к богу с мольбой о спасении. Метафорически это символ глубокого страдания - и надежды.





	De profundis

**Сейчас**

Сначала к нему вернулись запахи. 

Пахло свежей кровью, металлом, нагретым гудроном. Крыши Адской кухни за день так раскалялись на солнце, что не сразу остывали после заката. Шершавое покрытие мягко грело лопатки и затылок. 

Потом обрушились звуки. Оставшиеся в живых ниндзя Руки — призрак шагов, затихающих в дальнем конце крыши. Тяжелые грохочущие берцы Фрэнка. Чей-то стон, оборванный выстрелом. А потом прохладные пальцы прижались к шее Мэтта, нащупывая пульс. Запах бойни смешался с библейской горечью ее духов: сандал, жасмин и мирра.   
Электра. 

— Я... нормально, — с трудом шевельнул разбитыми губами Мэтт Мёрдок.   
— Ты пропустил удар в голову. Чудо, что раскроили только маску, а не твой череп. — пальцы Электры пробежались по его лбу и голове. Прикосновения саднили, лоб щекотала тонкая, стекающая из-под волос струйка крови.   
— Только ссадина. Фрэнк, помоги мне поднять его.

Мэтт услышал, как ровное, сильное сердцебиение Касла вдруг споткнулось и ускорилось. Его подняли в четыре руки, усадили спиной к стене. Горячая ладонь Фрэнка мимолетно коснулась щеки — и отдернулась, будто от оголенного провода.

— Не могу сказать, что я тебе не рад, Фрэнк, — прохрипел он. — Ты, как всегда, вовремя. 

— Бывают случаи, когда скорострел — это хорошо, а не как обычно, — хрипловато-вкрадчиво протянула Электра.   
— Вы сами-то целы? — быстро спросил Мэтт, избавляя Фрэнка от необходимости отвечать на эту колкость. Под адреналином у Электры отказывали тормоза, а Касл, наоборот, делался хмурым и сосредоточенным — и с трудом подбирал слова.   
— Тоже ссадины, — беззаботно отозвалась Электра. — Перевяжемся у меня. 

***  
В этот раз Касл решил не исчезать сразу после боя. Уже несколько месяцев, как их стало трое, — а Мэтт и Электра до сих пор не знали, где он живет и куда исчезает в перерывах между бесконечными стычками с Рукой. Мэтту почему-то представлялась гулкая, полупустая прокуренная квартира, с сиротским запахом побелки и старых газет. Дом, где ночуют — но не живут. 

Электра снимала роскошный пентхауз в высотке с видом на половину Манхэттена — так она говорила. «Мне сложно пустить пыль в глаза красивым видом», — саркастично замечал Мэтт. Фрэнк молчал. Он почти всегда молчал, появлялся, когда был нужен, и исчезал на рассвете. 

Все это было _неправильно_. «Чем дальше, тем страньше, и так до самого дна кроличьей норы», — криво усмехался Мэтт, в те редкие минуты, когда пытался осознать, почему его жизнь превратилась в безумие, пахнущее жасмином, миррой и порохом. Быть с этими двоими — невыносимо. Не быть с ними — уже невозможно.   
Когда-нибудь это падение закончится — тем ослепляющим ударом, после которого, как думают многие, бывает только темнота. Но Мэтт Мёрдок знает: это не так.

_Я проклят и буду гореть в аду._

***  
 **8 месяцев назад**

В ту ночь на крыше он думал, что все вот-вот закончится. Сжимая пальцы Электры, обещая ей, что они останутся в живых, Мэтт был уверен, что лжет. 

Хорошо, что она не слышала, как эта ложь заставляет его сердце заходиться от боли.

Врагов было слишком много. Крыша старого дома в сердце Адской кухни превратилась в ловушку.  
Он не ждал спасения, потому и не сразу поверил, когда по окрестным крышам раскатилось сухое, дробное эхо выстрела. Мэттью Майкл Мёрдок числил на своей совести множество грехов. Но видимо, бог бывает милосердным даже к самым закоренелым грешникам. 

Он посылает им ангела-хранителя с переломанными крыльями и снайперской винтовкой. Ангела, чьи руки по плечи в крови. 

Винтовка Касла щедро рассыпала по крыше гнев божий: один выстрел — одно тело, с глухим шумом рушащееся на шершавое покрытие. Ниндзя из самой таинственной мафии Нью-Йорка умирали от пули, как самые обычные люди.

Надежда ударила Мэтту в голову, как терпкое темное вино. Уворачиваясь от клинков, проскальзывая между противниками, чтобы нанести быстрый и точный удар, он вдруг почувствовал себя легким, как порыв ветра. 

Все закончилось как-то очень быстро. Из всех звуков вдруг остался только тихий сдавленный стон Электры, ее рвано засбоившее сердце. Мэтт кинулся к ней, подхватил на руки. Задохнулся, нащупав в правом боку колотую ножевую рану. 

На дальнем конце крыши тяжело грохнули о покрытие берцы — стрелок перемахнул два метра между домами и теперь шел к нему. 

— Япошки сбежали, — сказал Фрэнк Касл, с резким щелчком передергивая затвор. — Но они еще вернутся, хоть и не сегодня. Ты не ранен?   
— Я нет, она — да. Помоги. 

— Твоя женщина? — спросил Фрэнк, опускаясь на корточки. Мердок почувствовал его пальцы рядом со своими, скользкими от крови. — Нехорошая рана. Глубокая. Надо убираться отсюда. Вы можете идти, мэм?  
— Как-нибудь смогу, — одними губами шепнула Электра. — А ты — тот самый псих, которые везде таскается за моим мужчиной? 

В наступившей тишине Мэтт услышал, как Касл зло сплюнул и забросил винтовку за спину. 

Мэтту потом часто снился в кошмарах их путь домой — как Электра висла у них на руках, теряя сознание, как пахла ее кровь, пропитывая одежду. Как Фрэнк тихо ругался себе под нос, а потом громко материлась Клэр. Электра тихо стонала сквозь зубы, Фрэнк молча сидел в углу кухни, превратившейся в операционную, и вся эта ночь казалась бесконечным адом.

Клэр, устало пожелав всем троим провалиться к чертовой матери, ушла на рассвете, когда стало понятно, что жизнь Электры вне опасности. Мэтт привалился плечом к дверному косяку, слушая, как ее каблучки отстукивают путь вниз по лестнице. Фрэнк поднялся со своего табурета, прихрамывая, прошелся вдоль барной стойки и остановился у окна. 

— Второй раз сдашь меня в полицию? — глуховато спросил он куда-то в оконное стекло.  
— Нет, — вздохнул Мэтт. — Не дури. Чайник справа от тебя, чай в шкафчике. Фрэнк.  
— Что?   
— Почему ты пришел? Туда, на крышу.   
— Не знаю. 

В его надтреснутом голосе прозвучало что-то, похожее на удивление.   
— Ты придурок, Красный, — задумчиво сказал он, щелкая крышкой электрочайника. — Глупый и везучий, почти как мой пес. Таких один на миллион. Я подумал — неплохо будет, если ты еще поживешь. С тобой... — он запнулся, и Мэтт с изумлением услышал, как его сильное сердце зачастило, сбившись с ровного ритма.

— С тобой есть какой-то смысл. У всего, — сказал Фрэнк и замолчал. Шипящая вода из-под крана заполнила чайник и звонкой струйкой полилась через край.

— Я буду присматривать за тобой. Если разрешишь.  
— Если я не разрешу, это разве что-то изменит? 

Хриплый, странный звук, раздавшийся в ответ, был подозрительно похож на попытку рассмеяться заржавевшим, отвыкшим от смеха горлом. 

Что-то вдруг укололо Мэтта прямо под сердце: нелепая, болезненная и страшная нежность вошла между ребер, как стальная боевая игла. Непрошенное, ненужное — вдруг сжало сердце и жаром стекло к низу живота. Захотелось прикоснуться к плечу, успокаивающе погладить, узнать, какими будут на ощупь коротко стриженные волосы на затылке. 

Мэтт до боли вцепился в косяк, встряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. 

— Чайник-то поставишь?

Именно тогда их и стало трое.

***  
 **Сейчас**

Именно тогда, думает Мэтт, пока Электра звякает ключами. В ту ночь их стало трое, а все, что случилось потом, — было всего лишь следствием. 

Прохладный камень вокруг неприятно гулко отражает каждый звук: щелчок замка, дыхание Фрэнка. Верхний этаж элитного дома благоухает чистотой и роскошью, но Мэтту кажется — каррерский мрамор здесь пахнет кровью.

Этот запах пропитывает его жизнь, душит его в кошмарных снах, мерещится сквозь духи Электры и табак и порох, которыми пахнет Фрэнк. Мэтт знает: это что-то вроде психического расстройства, но не может ничего с собой сделать. Ледяной, отвратительный страх с каждой секундой все сильнее скручивает его нутро, и от этого есть лишь одно средство. 

Как только за ними захлопывается тяжелая дверь и Электра кидает ключи на столик в гостиной, он касается плеча Фрэнка. 

— Дай проверю, — почти умоляюще говорит Мэтт. Это привычный для всех троих ритуал — Мэтта накрывает после каждого боя. И Электра, и Фрэнк знают, что он успокоится, только когда проверит, не ранены ли они. 

С них обоих станется не признаться или вообще не заметить в адреналиновой горячке серьезную рану, — убеждает себя Мэтт. Но он прекрасно понимает, что это нужно в первую очередь ему самому.

Его пальцы пробегают по коротким жестким волосам Фрэнка, легко касаются висков, скул и горла. Касл крупно вздрагивает всем телом и запрокидывает голову, пока Мэтт осторожно ведет вниз по его телу ладонями. 

Электра подставляется более откровенно, даже не пытаясь это скрыть. У нее свой отходняк после боя. Адреналин не просто срывает ей тормоза — превращает ее в нимфоманку. Она длинно выдыхает, ловит его ладони, прижимает к горячей коже под одеждой, ведет и направляет. Каждый раз Мэтт пытается сдержаться — и каждый раз проигрывает. 

Он дергает чертовы застежки — на ее одежде слишком много застежек — а Электра медленно притирается бедрами, целует — и вдруг прокусывает ему губу. 

— Быстрее, — бормочет она, и соленый терпкий запах — не крови, возбуждения — заполняет весь мир вокруг. За спиной тяжело дышит Касл. Они словно договорились: пока Мэтт слизывает кровь с губы, Фрэнк обжигает его шею чуть ниже уха поцелуем, горящим на коже, как клеймо.

«Мой» — без слов говорит он, притягивая к себе их обоих «Мой», говорят его руки, освобождающие Мэтта от тугой кевларовой ткани и пластин брони. «Мой». 

Ощущений вдруг делается слишком много: огромный член Фрэнка, упирающийся в поясницу, горячее, нежное и скользкое под пальцами: Электра бесстыдно стонет, пропуская его руку глубже внутрь. Мэтт плавится под прикосновениями этих двоих: у него обморочно слабеют ноги. Он не помнит несколько шагов до кровати, но Электра вдруг с неожиданной силой толкает его — и он падает на спину. 

Она усаживается сверху, прижимает к постели, дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. И вот оно, вот. То, чего он боится — и что его всегда завораживает. Поздно бежать. То темное, что поднимает голову и прорывается из глубины ее души, уже взяло все в свои руки. 

Мэтт безошибочно чувствует, когда из глаз Электры на него смотрит это. Древнее, как мир. То, чему нет названия. Не нужно зрения, чтобы почувствовать: оно рядом. 

Ему всегда было плевать на мистические бредни Стика: его небо не могло быть черным. Но в такие моменты он почти готов согласиться: в Электре сидит нечто, жаждущее крови. 

Она сжимает его бедрами, ловит правое запястье, захлестывает ремнем и притягивает к вычурной кованой спинке кровати. В их первую ночь здесь он удивлялся металлическим завиткам: бессмысленный кич, странная пародия на стиль барокко, венчающая постель размером с аэродром. 

А потом Электра показала ему, зачем они нужны на самом деле.   
И что самое плохое — ему это понравилось.

Левая рука уже тоже пристегнута. Электра тянется к правой голени — кажется, из всей одежды на ней остались только потайные ножны. Бритвенно-острый нож шелестит, покидая их, нежно и вкрадчиво. 

Кровь грохочет у Мэтта в висках, в ушах. Он слышит, как безумно разгоняется, словно сорвавшись со всех тормозов, сердце Электры. Где-то за ее спиной тяжело ускоряется пульс Фрэнка, и тот нервно втягивает воздух носом. 

Электра кромсает остатки его белья, медленно распарывает майку — от низа живота, слегка царапнув по коже, — и кверху, к ямке между ключицами. Стоит уже так, что трудно терпеть, и Мэтт беспомощно дергает бедрами, распятый под ней, обнаженный и открытый. Он запрокидывает голову, подставляя горло лезвию. 

Смутная тень движения — и кровать прогибается под весом третьего человека. Фрэнк, боец до мозга костей, отлично понимает то же самое, что и Мэтт. Только Касла это беспокоит, а Мэтта — возбуждает до звона в ушах. 

Это не сексуальная игра и не что-то из репертуара этих стремных клубов, куда люди ходят в черном латексе. 

Каждый раз это самая настоящая игра со смертью. То, что сидит в Электре, — неважно, назови это Черным Небом или по-другому, — жаждет крови. Каждый раз, когда Мэтт подставляет ей свое горло, он не знает, кто возьмет верх: Электра или «это». 

И этот вид русской рулетки возбуждает его, как ничто другое. Наверное, он болен. Самоубийство — смертный грех, а это слишком похоже на самоубийство, учитывая, как легко Электра забирает чужие жизни. Когда-нибудь она заберет и его жизнь — и тогда Мэтт Мёрдок до конца расплатится за все свои грехи.

Иногда ему даже кажется, что он этого хочет. 

Нож легко касается шеи. Под холодным металлом толкается в сонной артерии горячая кровь. Из-под лезвия сбегает вниз крохотная щекочущая капля. 

Напряжение Фрэнка Мэтт чувствует всей кожей. Тот, как будто ненарочно, оказывается за спиной у Электры, кладет руку на плечо, готовый — в этом нет сомнений — свернуть ей шею при первом же резком движении. 

Электра тоже любит играть со смертью. 

У Дьявола Адской кухни есть два хранителя, которых язык не повернется назвать ангелами. Искалеченные, переломанные, страшные, не способные к нормальной жизни. Натасканные на человеческую кровь, как бойцовые псы. От них темно и сладко пахнет гибелью. Их слепая верность пугает. Он иногда не понимает, почему он, Мэттью Майкл Мёрдок, так нужен этим двоим. Их любовь, если это можно назвать любовью, — прямая дорожка в ад.   
Он не может с ними остаться — и не может их оставить. Это называется в Библии «предательство доверившихся». 

***  
 **8 месяцев назад**

Его личная дорожка в ад началась с безумных игр Электры. А вернее, с того момента, когда о них узнал Фрэнк Касл.

После битвы на крыше они, конечно, никуда не уехали. Когда Мэтт неуверенно заговорил о билетах в Париж, Электра лишь хрипловато рассмеялась: «Ты сам-то себе веришь?»

Однажды вечером, почти месяц спустя, они накрыли в доках Адской кухни корабль с очередной партией «живого товара». Двум десяткам беженок из Сирии пообещали новую жизнь в США, а в реальности их ждал подпольный публичный дом. В кубрике для команды Мэтт нашел истерзанную девушку, прикованную наручниками к трубе. После этого они с Электрой прошли весь корабль от носа к корме, действуя в полном соответствии с заповедью «не убий, но оставь инвалидом», а Фрэнк на берегу встретил покупателей, явившихся за «товаром», шквальным огнем. 

Полиция подоспела, когда оставалось только упаковать мертвых подонков в мешки, а живых — в наручники. Слушая с ближайшей крыши треск полицейских раций, вой сирен и голоса репортеров, Мэтт вдруг до холодной дрожи ясно понял: никуда они с Электрой не улетят. Всегда будет какой-нибудь Фиск. За освободившееся место царя этой мусорной горы всегда начнется еще более ожесточенная грызня. Люди и дальше будут гибнуть. А значит, эта война для него закончится, только когда их самих застегнут в синие пластиковые мешки — его, Электру, Фрэнка. Он просто постарается, чтобы это случилось как можно позже. 

Стало вдруг очень спокойно. Он стянул с лица маску — ветер с Гудзона остудил потный лоб. Сощелкнул дубинки обратно в безобидную белую трость. Вынул из кармана шарик наушника-рации, работающей на общей частоте, еще один подарок Мелвина, молча сунул в руку Фрэнку. Положил ладонь на плечо Электры и сказал: «Идем».

Больше об отъезде не заговаривали. 

Втроем они полгода наводили ужас на преступность Адской кухни. Фрэнк следовал за ними двоими по пятам, как сторожевой пес, отстреливал тех, кто пытался их убить, молча терпел издевки Электры и исчезал сразу после боя. 

Все изменилось в тот раз, когда во время перестрелки в тесном, истекающем кислой мусорной вонью переулке Мэтт поймал пулю в грудь. 

Удар, словно молотком, отбросил его на спину, вышиб дух. Он приложился затылком, сильно, до алых искр в вечной темноте перед глазами. Хватанул ртом ставший вдруг горячим и неподатливым воздух — вдохнуть не получилось. Услышал рядом странный звук: кто-то коротко, нечеловечески сипло взвыл, давясь отчаянием. Потом стало вдруг много звуков: выстрелы, топот, крики, глухие удары, голос Электры, повторяющий «Да остановись ты уже, Касл». 

Пытаясь вычленить на слух что-то из этой мешанины, Мэтт ощупал броню на груди и понял, что не умрет: пуля расколола металлокерамическую пластину и застряла в кевларовой ткани. 

Фрэнк подбежал, уронил автомат, рухнул на колени рядом, нащупывая на горле пульс — и Мэтт вдруг понял, что руки у него трясутся, и плечи тоже. А потом понял, что вот этот странный, скулящий, горловой звук — это тоже Фрэнк, и что его прижимают к груди, судорожно и бестолково ощупывая. 

— Живой я, — выдохнул он. — Застряло в броне. Уматываем, пока полиция не явилась. 

Дорога домой по крышам и глухим переулкам оказалась трудной. Мэтт тяжело дышал, ощупывая грудь под расколотой броней. По ощущениям, пара ребер были ушиблены, если не сломаны. На крутом скате он поскользнулся, но Фрэнк, ровно дышавший где-то за плечом, поймал, надежно обхватил вокруг пояса и помог спуститься. 

В этот раз Касл не исчез и не забился молча в угол в квартире Мёрдока, как обычно. Едва Мэтт со стоном рухнул на диван — Фрэнк оказался рядом. 

— Ну-ка, покажи, — потребовал он, щелкая застежками на костюме. Мэтт затрепыхался, пытаясь оттолкнуть его руки.

— Нет, Фрэнк. Не надо, я в порядке. Отпусти. Это не твое дело!   
— Тебе всадили пулю в грудь, придурок! И это... мое дело. Ты единственный, кто...

Он вдруг застыл, руки, комкавшие кевларовую ткань, вздрогнули — и та с шелестом полетела на пол.   
— Матерь божья! Что это, Мэтт? Кто это сделал?! 

Его пальцы пробежались по свежим и подживающим рубцам, покрывавшим грудь и бока Мёрдока. Прикосновения были легкими, но от них вдруг стало неожиданно сухо в горле — и короткой судорогой свело живота. 

— Это я, — спокойно, чуть насмешливо сказала Электра. — Мы так играли. 

С того момента, как Мэтт запретил ей убивать, ее игры становились все более жестокими. Как будто то, что в ней сидело, рвалось наружу и, лишенное возможности напиться крови в бою, мстило в постели. У Электры было много лиц: роковая красотка, маленькая испуганная девочка, древнее безликое «оно» — все это была женщина, которую он любил больше жизни. И раз за разом Мэтт позволял ей все, чего она хотела: рисовать по его телу ножом, мешая кровь с алыми отпечатками помады, выворачивать наизнанку его душу. 

— С-сука, — выдохнул Фрэнк. Он в один момент оказался на ногах, двинулся к ней с той опасной мягкостью, которая бывает у атакующего тигра. 

— Фрэнк, стой! 

Два удара хлестко встретились с блоками, звякнул, отлетев, нож Электры. Мэтт услышал глухой удар, когда Фрэнк прижал ее к стене всем своим весом. Ее дыхание вдруг превратилось в тихий, с присвистом, хрип. 

_Он сейчас задушит ее!_

Мэтт подскочил. Оказалось, ушибленная грудь не так уж и болит. Он очутился рядом с ними — и застыл, услышав мокрый, оглушительно непристойный звук поцелуя. 

Фрэнк крупно вздрогнул, когда Электра впилась в его губы, с тихим шорохом закинула ногу ему на бедро, подалась всем телом навстречу — гибкая, бесстыдная. 

Мэтт попятился. В голове шумело, тяжелый, острых запах их общего возбуждения сводил с ума. Все это было _неправильно_ , и наверное, ему лучше всего было уйти прямо сейчас, не слушать, как руки Фрэнка скользят по ее гладкой коже, как она врывается языком в его рот. 

Но она приказала: «Иди сюда», — и он двинулся к ним, как на привязи. Безвольно, опустив руки, перестав сопротивляться и даже не пытаясь понять, к кому он больше хочет прикоснуться, чей короткий стон обжигает его, как плетью по хребту. 

— Я здесь лишний? — спросил непослушным ртом. Получилось не саркастично, а хрипло и жалко.

— Ты здесь главный, — пальцы Электры приподняли ему подбородок, так, что он коснулся губами колючей скулы Фрэнка. — Дурачок, Касл же хочет тебя, больше чем меня.  
— Я не...   
Фрэнк попытался оттолкнуть их — и не смог.   
— Кому ты собрался врать, Фрэнк? — она коротко рассмеялась. — Перед тобой же ходячий детектор лжи.   
— А кого хочешь ты? — спросил Мэтт.   
— Вас. Обоих, — осторожно подбирая слова, ответила она. — Фрэнк не боится сделать мне больно. Мне это нравится. 

Дальше он плохо запомнил. Кажется, они с Фрэнком все время мешали друг другу, раздевая ее и избегая соприкасаться пальцами. Он помнил, как ее гибкое, мокрое от пота тело извивалось между ними, как она подвела и прижала ладонь Фрэнка к его бедру. Как Фрэнк с глухим стоном притянул их обоих к себе. Мэтт поднялся цепочкой поцелуев от ямки над ее ключицей, там где сильнее всего пахло духами, вверх по шее — а потом встретился с губами Фрэнка — и задохнулся. Жгучее, стыдное желание — быть взятым, открыться, принять — коснулось темным крылом и ушло. 

В тот вечер они просто взяли ее вдвоем — а вернее, она их, так, как сама хотела. Оседлав Фрэнка, она замерла на секунду, подвела пальцы Мэтта к его члену. Фрэнк выстонал что-то неразборчивое сквозь зубы, когда Мэтт бережно обхватил его и направил внутрь. От ощущения, как под пальцами и тугой головкой расступается ее нежная, мокрая плоть, можно было свихнуться. А когда она с пошлым стоном насадилась до конца, выгнулась, как кошка, уперлась затылком ему в плечо, предохранители сорвало, как никогда в жизни. 

Кажется, он толкнул ее на Фрэнка, прижал рукой, а другой — собрал все, что текло по ее бедрам. Она покорно легла на широкую грудь Касла, открывая пальцам Мэтта девственно узкую дырочку ануса. Он гладил, размазывая влагу, на пробу толкнулся внутрь пальцем — вход оказался ужасно тугим. Электра извивалась, вскрикивала, не переставая насаживаться на Фрэнка, и среди вскриков Мэтт разобрал требовательное «Давай, чего ты ждешь?» 

Тогда он медленно вошел в нее сам, потому что стало уже больно терпеть. Было обжигающе-тесно, он втискивался внутрь по чуть-чуть, чувствуя, как растягиваются нежные стеночки. А потом Фрэнк выгнулся, чуть меняя угол, и Мэтт ощутил, как его член толкается где-то совсем рядом, отделенный лишь ее скользкой, горячей плотью. Он закричал, дернул ее на себя, всадился так глубоко, как только мог.

Они пялили ее вдвоем, молча, тяжело дыша, шалея от тесноты там, внутри, от ощущения близости второго, от ее жадности, от того, как она неистово насаживается на них. Она больше не пахла своими духами — все заглушили пот, влага и кровь. 

***  
 **Сейчас.**

Невозможно отказаться от этого — и невозможно остаться, думает Мэтт, пока еще может думать. Электра склоняется к его лицу, тихо хихикает, ведя кончиком ножа вдоль сонной артерии. 

Сзади шумно выдыхает Фрэнк — и вдруг без предупреждений хватает ее за плечи, сбрасывает с Мэтта. Нож падает на пол. Фрэнк вжимает Электру в постель — и всаживает ей сзади на всю длину — судя по мокрому шлепку и по тому, как содрогается все ее тело. 

Он берет ее грубо, по-животному втрахивает в постель мощными ударами бедер. Она извивается, мычит что-то неразборчивое. 

— Сейчас займем тебя, — шепчет Фрэнк и, намотав волосы на руку, надевает ее ртом на член Мэтта. 

Мэтта, беспомощного, распятого на кровати, раздирают одновременно два желания — кончить ей в глотку — и чтобы Фрэнк проделал с ним то же самое. Он чувствует мощные толчки Касла, насаживающие Электру ртом все глубже и глубже. 

— Ооо, — Электра на секунду приподнимает голову, вдох сменяется животным низким стоном. Касл вытрахивает из нее остатки человеческого. Мэт мечется, дергает ремни, удерживающие запястья, беспомощно и жалко умоляет их обоих — не останавливаться, взять его себе, сделать все, что они хотят. Электра снова охватывает его головку губами, ласкает языком — но этого мало, и он дергает бедрами, вталкиваясь ей до самой глотки. 

В отместку она засаживает в него сразу два пальца, поворачивает, растягивая вход — и ох, это больно, даже сквозь возбуждение. 

— Следующим мы выебем тебя, — шепчет она, и Фрэнк, видимо, слышит это, потому что вдруг останавливается.   
— Да, пожалуйста, — просит Мэтт.

Его чуть приподнимают в четыре руки, подсовывают под ягодицы тонкую, чуть жестковатую подушку.

Фрэнк мокро скользит по коже Электры ладонями, приподнимает ее, усаживает сверху на Мэтта. Плотно охватывает его член, направляя в нее. Электра не торопится — приникает к его лицу, ловит рваное дыхание губами, целует — неожиданно нежно и легко. Чуть пропускает головку внутрь, сжимая ее растраханным, чувствительным входом. Медленно опускается ниже и ниже — Мэтт выгибается дугой навстречу, бешено дергает ремни — разорвать их! Прекратить это мучение, натянуть ее на себя, и трахать, пока она не забьется и не закричит. 

Фрэнк разводит в стороны и сгибает его ноги, заставляя опереться пятками о кровать. Секундой позже Мэтт чувствует, как его твердая, налитая головка вжимается туда, где только что были пальцы Электры. Вторая волна желания накрывает Мэтта, мешаясь с первой. Всаживаться в нее — и кричать от счастья на чужом члене, брать и быть взятым одновременно. 

Он больной. Ненормальный. Он будет гореть в аду. Но только в такие минуты Мэтт Мёрдок чувствует себя полностью живым. Здесь и сейчас — нет ни его вечной войны, ни сомнений, ни разъедающего чувства вины. Только двое людей, которые для него дороже собственной души. 

Жесткие, горячие ладони Фрэнка ложатся на бедра. Подавшись вперед, он медленно входит, останавливается, давая вдохнуть чуть больше воздуха и привыкнуть. Электра тоже замирает, касается его губ, невесомо ведет по шее, успокаивая и обещая продолжение. 

— Да, — хрипло требует Мэтт. — Дальше. 

Фрэнк покачивается, осторожно протискиваясь дальше. Пальцы стискивают бедра Мэтта до боли, но Касл сдерживает себя. Наконец, он длинным движением вталкивается до конца — и замирает. 

Мэтт не может сдержать дрожи, пробегающей по всему телу, когда обжигающая боль сменяется чувством заполненности. Наконец все правильно. Все как надо. Фрэнк упирается там, внутри, точно туда, куда нужно. От его малейшего движения у Мэтта мучительно-сладко сводит низ живота. Электра горячо сжимает его, насадившись сверху. А Мэтт, распятый под ними, может только принимать все, что они захотят дать.

Первый же толчок Фрэнка выбивает из него крик. Это так остро и так сладко — впустить его до конца, открыться, позволить то, что не позволял больше никому. Мэтт судорожно дергается навстречу им обоим — ей и ему. Долбиться в ее горячее нутро — и одновременно насаживаться на огромный член Фрэнка — он хочет всего сразу, мечется и кричит. Узкая ладонь Электры зажимает ему рот, перекрывая дыхание, но ему не нужны ни воздух, ни слова. Он истово целует ее пальцы, все его тело сейчас — один сплошной крик благодарности этим двоим. Он отдал им свое тело и душу. Оттрахают они его до потери сознания или убьют — он и в последнюю секунду успеет выхрипеть, вышептать бессвязные слова благодарности. 

Фрэнк и Электра наконец, подстраиваются друг под друга, ловят общий темп. Мэтт содрогается всем телом, чувствуя подступающий оргазм, но Электра, чуть приподнявшись, обхватывает его член у основания и пережимает, не позволяя кончить. 

— Не сейчас, — шепчет она, — а только когда я разрешу. 

Он готов умолять, потому что терпеть это напряжение невыносимо, но она накрывает его горло второй рукой и стискивает с неженской силой. Мэтт хрипит, выдыхая остатки воздуха — пусть убьет его, но только сначала даст выплеснуться в горячее и нежное, мокрое и тугое. 

В голове мутится, легкие горят. Он бьется под ними, пытается разорвать ремни — инстинкты оказываются сильнее, тело хочет жить. Член Фрэнка таранит его внутренности, неумолимо и ритмично, как отбойный молоток. Удушье только обостряет ощущения — каждый удар прокатывается по телу невыносимо жгучей волной, отдается где-то под сердцем. 

Мэтт примет от них всё. Вырываться больше нет сил, звон в ушах нарастает — и он, обморочно слабея, запрокидывает голову. Упершись затылком и пятками, он изо всех оставшихся сил подается навстречу Фрэнку. Принять на всю длину, ощутить, как крупная, тугая головка, вталкиваясь до конца, растягивает его изнутри. Пускай это будет последним, что он запомнит и унесет с собой. Он любил пару убийц, это не могло закончиться хорошо. 

— Ах ты... — шипит Фрэнк, — и пальцы Электры исчезают с горла. Она хрипит и дергается на члене Мэтта. Фрэнк душит ее, наклонившись вперед, и обхватив за шею. Надо остановить его, надо что-то крикнуть, но вместо воздуха Мэтт вдыхает мускус, соль и кровь, и темная, душная волна возбуждения лишает его рассудка. 

Фрэнк долбится в него с животным рыком. Мэтт хочет податься навстречу, но обмякающее тело Электры прижимает его к кровати. Он, собрав силы, выгибается дугой: открыться Фрэнку и толкнуться в нее. До дна. До конца. Электру сотрясает не то оргазм, не то агония. Она вдруг почти до боли сильно сжимает его там, внутри. Фрэнк наконец отпускает ее горло, дергает Мэтта на себя и замирает. 

Мир сходится в одну сияющую перед слепыми глазами точку — и взрывается. Обжигающей волной по хребту, сладкой судорогой, прошивающей все тело, наслаждением, выплескивающимся через край. Он кричит. Электра, обмякая, опускается ему на грудь, прижимается всем телом. Он чувствует щекой ее теплое, неровное, глубокое дыхание и слабое движение губ, похожее на улыбку. 

Фрэнк сбивается с ритма, судорожно и быстро толкается несколько раз — и Мэтт, уже уплывая в блаженное беспамятство, ощущает, как внутри туго пульсирует, а потом делается тепло и мокро. 

Следующие пару минут его просто нет. Он растворяется в мерном сердцебиении этих двоих, в тепле их тел. Электра дышит ему в шею, а Фрэнк согревает босые ступни, улегшись в ногах. Мэтта покачивают медленные волны эйфории, но что-то не дает забыться, беспокоит, царапает. 

И вдруг он понимает.   
Электра. Фрэнк только что чуть не задушил ее, а он сам...   
А Мэтт от этого кончил, сильно, как никогда. 

Эйфория слетает в один момент. Мэтт вспоминает, как толкался в бьющееся в конвульсиях тело, как его накрыло это душное, темное и страшное, чему нет имени. 

Ладони холодеют от ужаса. 

Вот, значит, как это — носить в себе черное небо. Вот что она чувствует каждый раз, когда касается его ножом. Искушение, древнее как сам мир. 

Он надеялся вытянуть этих двоих к свету. Но кажется, вместо этого сам погружается все глубже во мрак.

Она же могла умереть, в тот самый момент, когда он кончал в нее. Стоило Каслу чуть сильнее сжать пальцы, или чуть позже их разжать... 

Мэтт забывает, как дышать. Бежать, немедленно. Исчезнуть из их жизни. Зря он самонадеянно думал, что чем-то лучше этих двоих, потому что меньше замарался в крови. Он — такой же. И даже хуже. Худший из всех троих, потому что к их общим смертным грехам прибавил еще и лицемерие. 

Фрэнк приподнимается на локте. Мэтт чувствует его долгий взгляд всей кожей, каждым шрамом. 

— Знаешь что? Ты похож на... святого Себастьяна, — тихо и хрипло, будто через силу говорит он. — Когда я был маленьким... висела картинка... в маминой комнате. Самое красивое, что было в нашем доме. Самое красивое, что я видел в жизни. 

Он замолкает, а Мэтт боится вдохнуть, потому что кажется, что сердце вот-вот разорвется от нежности и отчаяния. И тогда из груди брызнет не кровь, а свет. 

Электра целует его в щеку, гладит по скуле и виску — молча и неожиданно понимающе.   
— Идем мыться, — шепчет она. 

В роскошном пентхаузе ничего не бывает как у нормальных людей. Вот и вместо душевой кабины — огромная ванна джакузи. Мэтт сразу опускается в горячую воду с горьким и дурманящим запахом жасмина: он слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Электра с блаженным вздохом укладывает голову ему на плечо. Фрэнк ворчит что-то о богатеях, но все-таки усаживается с другой стороны. Его ладонь под водой находит бедро Мэтта — и он окончательно успокаивается, со всплеском откидывается на бортик, а его дыхание делается ровным и глубоким. 

На коже с шипением тают и лопаются тысячи крохотных мыльных пузырьков. Вода покрыта шапкой жасминовой пены. Мэтт рассеянно трогает ее пальцами, думая, как ему жить дальше, с тем, что он сегодня о себе узнал. Электра набирает полную ладонь пены — и вдруг кидает ее во Фрэнка, как снежок. 

Она хохочет, как маленькая, забрасывает их обоих пеной и брызгается водой. 

Фрэнк отирает мокрое лицо и глухо говорит из-под руки:

— Тебе будто лет пять, не больше. Точно как моя Лиззи — она тоже... любила вот так кидаться. 

Мэтт молча притягивает их обоих к себе, так сильно, как может, и понимает, что никуда не уйдет. 

**Эпилог**

В маленьком храме на окраине Нью-Йорка светло и пусто. Сквозь витражи бьет полуденное солнце, расцвечивая светлый пол зеленым, золотым и бирюзовым. Седой священник молча смотрит на мужчину с белой тростью, в дорогом костюме и темных очках. Тот опускает голову и тихо продолжает: 

— Я не знаю, как мне жить дальше. То что мы делаем... за это мы точно будем гореть в аду. За нашу необъявленную войну, за все убийства, за то, что мы с тех пор живем втроем, в грехе. И из нас троих я, наверное, худший. Потому что, понимаете, они ведь не могут по-другому. А я — могу. Но не хочу. 

Он вскидывает голову, и у старика-пастора ползет холодок по спине. Ему кажется, что слепые глаза — пронизывающе-зрячи, а взгляд из-за темных очков рентгеном просвечивает душу. 

— Я не оставлю их. Никогда. Меня ждет ад, святой отец, а я уже, кажется, не боюсь. 

Сухая, морщинистая рука ложится на темные волосы по-отечески мягко, и кающийся замолкает. 

— Из меня, наверное, вышел никудышный пастырь, но я уже слишком стар, чтобы меняться, — священник задумчиво двигает губами, склоняет голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. — Да. Многие бы не одобрили то, что я скажу. Но я не думаю, что твоя душа и их души — погибли для света. Вы стали щитом для беззащитных, овчарками при агнцах, а за такую службу многое прощается. Что касается тебя, Мэттью Майкл Мёрдок — может быть, только в твоих слепых глазах эти двое иногда могут увидеть бога. Так что иди и продолжай любить их, такими как есть. Если ты любишь кого-то всем сердцем, больше жизни, — то твоя душа уже спасена.

Старик берет за плечи мужчину в строгом пиджаке, поднимает его с колен, испытующе смотрит в лицо — и, видимо, найдя там то, что хотел, кивает сам себе.   
— Иди к ним, Мэттью.


End file.
